Silicone polymers are well known in the polymer art. They enjoy a wide variety of uses such as encapsulants and coatings for the electronics industry, sealants and greases, medical implants and in the media for certain types of touch sensitive displays. In many instances, the silicone polymer is formed by polymerization of a silicone or mixture of silicones in the presence of a Pt catalyst. Further, in many instances it is desired to stop the polymerization process in order to achieve a silicone polymer which has a certain desired consistency such as a gel consistency. This is true, for example, for both silicone implants used in the medical industry for such things as breast implants, as well as the silicone formulation employed in touch sensitive screens for electro-optical display devices. A problem that has been found to exist with such silicones is that, with time, the curing process continues resulting in an undesirable hardening or thickening so as to change the consistency of the silicone from the desired consistency to one that is undesirable. I have now discovered a means for substantially terminating the polymerization process after the desired consistency is reached so as to prevent the hardening that occurs with age in silicone formulations cured by means of a Pt catalyst.